Marky
Marky is one of the main villains in the series, along with Joey and Dee Dee. He is grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes, his body is bit thin. He has curly antennae and wears white gloves. Bio Personality Marky is suave, often not really caring about what the two roaches others are doing. He is the middle child. While he originally used to love causing mischief just like the other cockroaches, he has grown to be more laid-back in later episodes, though he still enjoys hanging out with Joey and Dee Dee and cause general mayhem like he has always done. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. He also has bad breath, as revealed in the episode It's a Small World and Itsy-Bitsy Oggy (how he can stand his own bad breath is debatable, as he couldn't stand the smell of gas in French Fries.) Official descriptions Xilam Not very intelligent, Marky is unable to take the slightest initiative, but he is an enthusiastic participant in each of Joey's plans. A limp dishrag, totally lethargic, this guy's laziness is almost as great as his stupidity. It's hard to say how he could possibly be dangerous... except that when you think about it... Marky follows. If Joey is devising a devilish plan, then Marky is involved. Cartoon Network Long, tall, skinny Marky is second-in-command. Not exactly gorgeous, although he is reputed for past success in that domain. Difficult to believe that now. Maybe when he was young, who knows… Disney Channel Asia Marky is a suave, heartbreaking, grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes, often not really caring about what the two others are doing. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. K2/Frisbee Italian Channel Marky is a pint sized heart-breaker who loves to read books and date puppets. No, really, he goes on dates with puppets! Marky may seem like he’s retired from pranking, but his fellow roaches can always convince him to have some fun. Trivia *Out of the three roaches, Marky is the only one who has different antennae. *He is the tallest and thinnest roach in the gang. *Like Joey and Dee Dee, Marky is named after the members of the Ramones, in this case, Marky Ramone, the drummer. *Marky can run very fast, as evidenced in Sport Fans. *He looks somewhat similar to Bud Budiovitch from Space Goofs. *Alongside Dee Dee, his eyes are colored yellow in the comic books. *Marky has the 4th highest amount of appearances in the show, behind Oggy (as Joey and Dee Dee did not appear in Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses). *He is called Lambu in Nickoledeon Hindi dub. Gallery Joey,Marky and DeeDee.jpg|Marky, Joey And Dee Dee Watching TV. Marky thinks.png Dee Dee and Marky Arm Wrestling.jpg Oggy and Marky in bed.png Oggy The Babysitter 3.jpg|Marky As Toast Dee Dee, Marky and Joey as children.png Dee Dee, Marky and Joey about to follow Lady K.png Marky dee dee and joey in go west.png A Dreamy Cruise 2.png Inside Oggy 9.png|Marky Crying. Marky.png Joey and Marky.png Preview_(0).jpg Wacky Garden Party 2.png Weaknesses *He can be outsmarted mainly by Oggy. The only way he would really be able to defend himself is either by his natural instinct, or just going by Joey's plans. *Marky will get seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday! and A Dreamy Cruise. es:Marky fr:Marky pl:Marky ru:Марки pt-br:Marky Category:Characters in Oggy and the Cockroaches